nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Something
Originally written October 21, 2012, for Literary Analysis and Composition class. One day while I was working on my school work I had a pleasant surprise. I was home alone all day long, just me and the light of my computer screen as I worked on getting caught up on school because I had fallen a bit behind. The house was quiet; the only noises around me were the ones coming from the furnace outside my bed room, which was located in the basement. I was snuggled in my warm blanket and quite comfortable. Then, at five o’clock, my family arrived home. I was hoping they had either brought home dinner or supplies with intentions to make dinner. The idea of either a burger or ravioli sounded really good right then, so I got up right away and ran upstairs to greet them. Once I got up to the top of the stars, I noticed a small pet taxi left by the door, and there was a lot of commotion coming from the dining room. I entered the dining room and I saw father holding this adorable furry little creature and letting everyone else pet it. Being an animal lover I came in to pet it myself and get a closer look at what it was. It was a cat. The cat’s name was Sadie (pronounced “Say-dee”) and she was absolutely adorable. Her fur was incredibly soft to the touch, and she had bright green eyes and brown fur with black vertical stripes. We brought her down to the basement, which is where we were going to put her food and water dishes, as well as her cat litter. We then decided it was time to set the cat on the floor. I was saddened when the first thing she did was run into an old and cobweb filled part of the basement where we wouldn’t want to follow and hid. I was slightly cheered up when my father informed me that cats usually hid at first. In fact, when he had a cat before, he never saw her for weeks before she eventually came out. Despite this information I still tried my best to coax Sadie out of hiding. To my dismay, she wouldn’t budge, even when I offered her treats. I had fully realized that cats would hide for quite a while, but I didn’t want her to be scared. Eventually, despite the nasty cobwebs and who knows what else, I crawled into the area the cat was hiding in. She watched me and made a soft “meow” noise but was other-wise calm. I talked softly and reassuring to her as I reached my arm out to pet her. Once I started petting her she started purring. She was happy. I stayed there for a while, comforting and reassuring her, but eventually couldn’t stand the cobwebs anymore and crawled out. I was ecstatic when I saw her timidly follow me out, but I made sure to contain my excitement because I may end up startling her and make her go back into hiding. She went over to my legs and coiled herself around them purring and rubbing the back of her head on them. She then proceeded to go out and explore the other parts of the basement. At first I was worried when she went under the stairs, a place that was probably even fuller of cobwebs then the first place she hid in, fearing that she was going to hide again because I couldn’t follow her under there. But soon she poked her head back out, covered in dust and cobwebs, made a “meow” and went somewhere else to explore. I laughed. Eventually she got to my room. I was much happier about this because aside from a bit of an unkempt desk this room was clean. She explored around the room, going under my desk, around my laundry hamper, under my bed, and behind my bedside table. My dad came down to check on the cat and saw that she was out and in my room. He came into my room and the cat was done exploring so now she simply stuck around me to get petted more. Dad also knelt down to pet the cat with me and told me about how the original owner had died. We got the cat from a family that took her in after this but didn’t want to keep her because she didn’t catch mice. She was still fairly young and loved to snuggle. From that day onward she would still hide frequently, although reassurance and coaxing could get her out usually, especially if I was the one doing it. One of the main places she would hide was under the couch in the game room, an area of the basement she originally neglected to explore. Once she was out we’d laugh and have a great time and give her a string to play with. She was just adorable batting at the string and pouncing on it when we started to slowly drag it away from her. We actually went out and bought her several fancy toys but she has never liked them. For her it was string or nothing when it came to play time. Sadly she was terrified of leaving the basement, which meant that I was the only one in the family who got to regularly see her. As soon as she was more adjusted to the basement I started regularly picking her up and bringing her upstairs to see Mom and Dad. They would hold her and pet her but she would run away back down the basement first chance she got. Weeks after and no progress was made. She was a basement cat and we had all come to except it. Today however she has made much more progress. While she is still a basement cat, she has stayed upstairs willingly for extended periods of time, especially if there isn’t much commotion and we leave her some milk to enjoy. One time when I had to sleep upstairs she actually stayed with me the whole night. She always sleeps with me, in fact as I write this now she is lying in bed with me at my feet curled up into a little furry ball, asleep. Everyone keeps saying she’s my cat, I used to deny it but now I’m not so sure. I love her and look forward to living with her in the years to come. I share this because yesterday, September 23, 2013, Sadie, the most wonderful cat in the world who was always there for me and made my life so much happier, had to be put down, at two years of age. Normally she is with me whenever I'm on the computer talking to any of you or posting content, but she isn't anymore and will never be again. I've mostly been crying all day, and you can expect my activity to drop by a large degree for a while. Here's a picture I took not long after we got her. Thanks to any of you who may read this. Category:Blog posts